This is not a continuation-in-part of a previous application, and not one that is co-pending
None of the work on this invention was performed under any Federally-sponsored or State-sponsored research and development. Gabriel used his own resources on every phase of this project.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of the avoidance of bodily injury for youngsters and the elderly. Now, children wear baggy clothing, rainware, coats with insulation, but not protection from injury. The elderly, also wear rainware and coats with insulated lining in winter. These garments do not protect a person from bodily injury. Children wear helmets, sometimes goggles, when riding a small bicycle, in case of a fall. The same is true when children ride in a vehicle; their bodies are not protected from injury when an auto collision occurs. Children are not wearing padding around their knees, their breast, and neck areas are not protected from injury. Even wearing a buckled safety belt will not protect an adult from having a breast-bone injury fracture, when the vehicle stops suddenly, and the adult is a passenger, sitting next to the driver, needs protection too. Thus, to avoid injury, whether walking, running or riding in a vehicle, one should wear injury protective gear, such as inflatable annular enclosures where injury to one""s body is most likely to occur. Children and elderly persons are the ones most likely to incur bodily injury. That is why this invention is focused on the very young and the very old, to assist in their avoidance of injury. The padding could be sponge rubber, enclosed in a fabric container, or it could be an air-inflated, air-tight enclosure. If the protection is made part of the garment, then air-inflated padding would be preferred, instead of sponge rubber filler material. Sponge-rubber filled enclosure is just a suggestion. Any non-hazardous, energy-absorbing substance could be substituted for the sponger-rubber filler.
2. Description of Prior Art
The inventor is only aware of patents applied for under his name that relate to the present invention. U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/722 236, filed 11/27/00, xe2x80x9cCollision Protection System for Carsxe2x80x9d, includes knee protection for the driver and his front seat passenger, and body protection apparel for the passenger. Then, there are fabric knee supports for those with worn or bruised knee joints, but these supports are not injury protective. Then, there are cervical collars for those who have sustained neck injuries; however, these collars are worn only after a person has experienced a neck injury. They are not decorative and are very noticeable for being worn because of an injury. Injured persons wear elastic Ace bandage wrapped around sprained ankles and wrists, but an Ace bandage does not protect one against an injury; there is no energy-absorption material included in the material. Finally, head helmets protect the head only. Head injuries are not addressed in this invention, because helmets already exist and are very available.
With today""s high incidence of bodily injuries, such as knees, back, ankles and neck, attention needs to be given to injury-protection wearing apparel, which would not necessarily increase the weight of clothing. Young children and the elderly are most likely to suffer injury and the ones who need the protective devices more than others. Consequently, cervical, decorated collars are suggested for the neck; annular donut-shaped inflated enclosures are suggested for the chest and back areas; padded or inflated donut-shaped enclosures are suggested for one""s knees, and cushioned spats are suggested for one""s ankles, especially ankles of the wobbly elderly. All exposed, injury-protected gear could be suitably decorated to beautify their appearance. Women, in particular, like to wear decorative, colorful clothing.